Bittersweet Symphony
by ArceaAngel
Summary: Kagome is torn and broken she feals she is being swallowed by darkness. who can heal her broken heart? Naraku is plotting and has her involved. Sessh Kagome


AN: I do hope you like this story. It is my first story. The true queen is a co-written story. My point of view changes back and forth from Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru hopefully it won't confuse you. I just hope you will read it and like it. Any review is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I am simply borrowing the characters for my story!

**Chapter One (Kagomes P.O.V)**

**Closed.**

I walked into the forest my hands at my sides. I was wearing a red Kimono. When I wore it I looked like Kikyo. I brushed my raven black hair from my face fighting back the tears that bitterly wanted to come rushing out of my eyes. I had to hold them back. I was sure if I started to cry that I might never stop. Inu-Yasha said he loved Kikyo, he always would. Now it was so apparent to me. I held myself giving a small sniff. He would never love me, never. I felt heartache that I felt would never heal. Well that is certainly how I believed it.

A scream took me by surprise. I had to find the cause of it. I wanted to know who was screaming. I walked farther into the forest. I saw a little girl with raven hair past her shoulders; she was ducking and covering herself. Crying "Sesshomaru, master Sesshomaru." Over and over again I wondered why. I looked to see a demon above her.

"I will devour you!" The demon shrieked laughing at the terrified girl. I pulled out my bow and quickly shot a sacred arrow at it. It destroyed the demon.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm alright." She said. "I am Rin, who are you?"

"I'm Kagome. It is nice to meet you." I replied. Rin just nodded looking uncomfortable. "Do you know Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Rin nodded again. I was shocked. I was sure this girl wasn't a demon. Didn't Sesshomaru hate mortals?

"I saw what you did." Sesshomaru stated. I turned shocked to see him anger flooded through me. He wanted to kill Inu-Yasha. Sesshomaru kept that cold look on his face. He never showed his emotions at all it was if he was void of all emotions. "What do you look so angry for?"

"I don't know where Inu-Yasha is so if you're looking for him you can forget it." I stated and aimed my bow at him.

"Relax I'm not going to kill him…..yet." Sesshomaru said and looked at the little girl. "Rin let's go."

"I thought you hated mortals so why are you taking care of one?" I asked.

"That is none of your business." Sesshomaru said. "Kagome why do you chase my brother? I know you want him to love you but he is a disgusting half-breed who will never return your feelings. You should give up. It is not often that I give advice. You should take it."

"Don't tell me that! You don't know." I yelled. He simply looked at me for a few minutes and then turned and left with Rin. I felt the tears that I had been fighting fall down my cheeks and then I fell down letting it go. Sob after sob.

I don't know how long I sat there on the ground crying but it was sunset when I felt warm arms going around my shoulders. I looked up to see Sango her brown eyes were full of sympathy and compassion. "Come on Kagome."

I pushed her hands away. I hated to be pitied like this. "I am going home." I stated getting up. Sango opened her mouth to speak in protest. I stopped her with a glare. "Don't speak. I just want to be left alone. Just leave me alone." I said and ran away the tears still streaming down my face. I ran all the way to the well. It was a portal between modern Japan and feudal Japan. I jumped in ready to go into the portal but instead I hit the ground. I frowned holding out my jewel shard. Why wouldn't it open? "Let me through!" I hollered and tore at the ground. "Let me through! I want to go home! I want to go home!" I yelled to myself and kept digging at the ground until I was exhausted. I fell over and wept into a convulsion of tears. I felt myself being picked up and tried to turn to see who was carrying me but I couldn't my eyes were to blurry and the tears continued to fall. I was never like this before. Somehow I didn't feel like myself anymore.

End for now.

What will happen next tune in to find out.


End file.
